So You're Back? Emison Emaya
by Pllspobyhaleb
Summary: As I sat in my room that night, not a single coherent thought passed through my mind, yet I was drowning in thoughts, memories. Alison was my first love, but she disappeared. Then there was Maya. Dead. Paige? Traitor. My love life was not exactly a lucky part of my life. / Emison / Emaya / One-Shot / May Be Turned Into Multi Chapter / Review for Endgame / Love Triangle-if continued
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so idk I don't really hardcore ship Emily with anyone but my mind kind of demanded this be written so here it is.**

**So it started off as a drabble about Emily's reaction to Alison's return but then I kind of got some ideas and if you guys want, I can continue it, or we can leave the continuation up to your imagination. Anyways so review if you want a continuation, and let me know if you want this story to be**

**EMAYA ENDGAME**

**Or**

**EMISON ENDGAME**

**Because I'm fine with both I just like the whole love triangle thing. So let me know, and whichever ship gets more votes wins (if I continue the story). If not I'll just leave it as a one-shot.**

**Xo &amp; enjoy**

Chapter 1- My Love Is Confused

As I sat in my room that night, not a single coherent thought passed through my mind, yet I was drowning in thoughts, memories. Alison was my first love, but she disappeared. Then there was Maya. Dead. Paige? Traitor. My love life was not exactly a lucky part of my life.

But did I still love Ali? I don't know. What about Maya? I remembered all those times with her, out on a walk in the park, just hanging out, out on cute dates. Our relationship resembled something close to perfect, before the whole True North thing, of course. I didn't know how I felt about Paige. Sure, I loved her, but it wasn't the type of love I felt when I was with Maya, or that time I kissed Alison.

Back to Alison. I knew that I loved her, it wasn't some kind of crush. I was in love with her, but she made it clear years ago that she didn't love me back. Then she disappeared, and supposedly died. But she didn't. And after tonight, she'll be back in Rosewood, and I'll have to see her again, every day at school, every night there will be the chance of bumping into her at the mall, or when I'm working at the Brew. Hell, she'll probably want back into our group of friends.

Friends. Could I really look at Ali as just a friend? There was a time I could, back when I thought I was straight, but things are different now. _Way_ different.

I know I'm being selfish, and I should be thinking about how Alison will be dealing with this, or how Hanna's dealing without Caleb, or how Spencer is with her withdrawal. Hell, Ezra got shot and Aria is having a mental breakdown. But I couldn't get myself to think. She was my first love, and I had to figure out if I still loved her before I went about with my life.

I had wanted to come to the hospital with Aria and the girls, but Hanna had sent me straight home, seemingly understanding. I remember years ago, when Detective Wilden had found that letter I had written to Ali, Hanna had been very supportive. I guess she understands.

Which brings me back to the main question. Do I love Alison? I think so. When I saw her tonight, the main feelings I felt were relief and concern. She was okay, I could physically see that, but that didn't stop me from worrying. She was doing fine, but God, she was breaking and she needed a shoulder to cry on.

I should have probably been mad seeing as she pretended to be dead for years, but anger is a feeling I couldn't bring myself to feel. I wasn't confused as to my feelings, as Hanna clearly stated,

"I don't know if I want to slap you or hug you."

Because I knew perfectly well that I just wanted to hug her. Hug her until she felt better.

So did that mean I loved her, or was I just being a concerned friend? I mean, Spencer, Aria and Hanna were concerned too, right? But they were conflicted. They felt anger, too, whereas I didn't. Or did I subconsciously push that anger aside?

Feelings and emotions boggled through my mind, holding my thoughts captive and fighting the sanity out of me, leaving me confused and alone. What was I, a concerned friend or a long-time lover? And, gosh, did it even matter? Maybe she was straight. But would I ever be able to look at her the same way again, as a "friend"?

Did I even have a choice? I mean, she'd been gone for years, I couldn't just leave her out. We could never be that cruel. But what if the rest of the girls felt more anger towards her than needed? What if they weren't planning on remaining friends with her for the things she had put them through? Wouldn't that be great? Or- terrible? Or both?

She sighed. This was impossible. Shouldn't figuring out your own thoughts and emotions be easier than this?

What did she think of Alison? Who was Alison to her? What did she want from Alison? Her love? Her friendship? Her nothing?

Emily closed her eyes, trying to sort through her thoughts. Why was this so hard?

Her eyes fluttered open at a knock coming from the window, which was soon being pulled open. She gasped, running over to her bedside and grabbing a lamp, unplugging it and holding it up.

What if –A had come back to finish her off? What if they were upset that they didn't get to kill any of the girls, or get to Alison, so they came to kill her, and all she had in self-defence was this lamp?

Great, she was really worried now, and she couldn't do anything about it. It was like she was frozen in the shock of someone climbing up her window in the middle of the night. What would she do if they attacked her? Run? Hide? Attack? Defend herself?

Soon, the figure climbed in her room, and the girl in the hoodie pushed her black locks back, as if all this were a movie and it were playing in slow motion. Emily paused for a moment to take in this girl's angelic features, then gasped.

"Maya?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so first of all, how could I not continue this? Your reviews were amazing ^.^**

**I'm pretty sure the voting thing was totally messed up, because some people pretty much cheated by posting like 7 votes for their ship (I know because there were like 7 reviews for the same ship with like 2-5min intervals). So…**

**I've decided on an endgame… but I'm not sure if I'll tell you. Maybe I'll leave it for you to find out…**

**But either way I do promise fluff from both ships throughout the story **

**Please don't kill me in this chapter, Emison shippers. IT GETS BETTER! Even if it seems like I'm picking a favorite ship right now, I'm not. There won't be "A Favorite Ship" until the last chapter. **

**AND REMEMBER: **

**People Lie, People Cry, People Die.**

**Idk new story motto or something XD**

**So sorry it's short, but I do hope to update soon **

_Previously On "So You're Back?"_

_Soon, the figure climbed in her room, and the girl in the hoodie pushed her black locks back, as if all this were a movie and it were playing in slow motion. Emily paused for a moment to take in this girl's angelic features, then gasped._

"_Maya?"_

Chapter 2-

She could have fainted. Frankly, she was quite surprised that she didn't faint. Or did she? Maybe she fainted. Maybe this was all a dream, a hallucination. This can't be real, can it? Of course not, her dead ex-girlfriend was right here. Yep, this was a dream.

But yet, it felt as real as ever, she even shivered as she felt the cool night air brush her shoulders. So this _wasn't_ a dream.

The two lovers seemed to be frozen in time, neither moving an inch. After what seemed like forever, Maya took a small step closer to the girl she had missed so much.

"Emily…" She trailed off. What could she have said?

"M-Maya?" She asked, uncertain. "Is this a dream?"

The undead girl simply shook her head, taking another slow, steady step towards Emily.

"Y-you're…" Emily paused. She had never actually said it out loud. "You're dead." Suddenly, her head was spinning, the only reassurance she had was the girl in front of her, and, well… That didn't really reassure her of her sanity.

"I… I'm not." And suddenly everything was fuzzy. She was angry and sad and confused and relieved all at once. How could Maya be alive? She didn't even think to tell Emily? Maya had never been this selfish. But this meant that Maya was alive. Really, truly alive. Not dead.

And once again, the room was spinning, and she quickly sat back down on her bed, grabbing her head in a poor attempt to stop the dizziness. This was too much to process.

_Alison was back._

_Maya was alive._

She closed her eyes for a moment, and the next thing she knew, there were two arms wrapped around her in a secure hug.

"I missed this…" She heard her ex-girlfriend's quiet murmuring. "I missed _you_."

"W-Why aren't you dead?" Emily asked, shaking her head in order to finally rid herself from the dizziness. "I mean… It's great you're not dead… But how are you… well, alive?"

"How do I… How do I put this?" Maya asked, choosing her words carefully. "I never died."

Silence. She had never understood the term deafening silence before, how could silence be so loud as to become deafening? Now she understood.

"And you… You let me believe that you were dead?" Emily asked, her anger soon rising, eyes opening. She had cried over this girl for months. She still sometimes cried over her. She pulled back from the hug slightly to look into Maya's eyes.

"I know. It's okay to be angry. I know you want answers. But I just… I missed you." But when she talked like that… How could Emily not pull her into a hug, bursting with tears.

"I missed you, too."

And suddenly all that could be heard above the tears in Emily's room were the distant "I missed you"s.

"Look," Maya began, breaking the silence. "I know I owe you an explanation. I know you want the truth, I just…" She trailed off, seemingly unsure of herself. "I don't know how you'll take it."

"Definitely not any worse than I took my girlfriend supposedly dying." She suddenly felt defensive. How dare Maya be gone for so long, and suddenly just prance into her life like a pony?

"Look, I'm sorry, Emily." Maya sighed. "I'm really, truly sorry. If it were up to me, I never would have left." This statement caused Emily to raise an eyebrow curiously.

"And it wasn't up to you?" Maya looked down for a moment, frozen in time. Then she looked around, as if afraid someone would pop out.

"No." This definitely got Emily's attention.

"Then who's fault was it?"

"Alison's."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**So I hope Emison shippers are happy with the direction this chapter turned in, and I hope Emaya shippers haven't lost hope. **

**BECAUSE ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN AND I CAN FLY.**

**Seriously, last chapter was Emaya and this one was Emison. Who will be endgame? Read to find out.**

**Also, your reviews are AMAZING. I love you guys and please keep it up!**

**Hope my updates are frequent enough for you!**

**And remember,**

**People Lie, People Cry, People Die**

_Previously On "So You're Back?"_

"_Look, I'm sorry, Emily." Maya sighed. "I'm really, truly sorry. If it were up to me, I never would have left." This statement caused Emily to raise an eyebrow curiously._

"_And it wasn't up to you?" Maya looked down for a moment, frozen in time. Then she looked around, as if afraid someone would pop out._

"_No." This definitely got Emily's attention._

"_Then who's fault was it?"_

"_Alison's."_

Chapter 3-

_Well wasn't her life just the best? _She thought to herself sarcastically.

"What?" Emily asked, her jaw hanging slightly open.

Maya sighed, "I don't know how to tell you this."

Emily narrowed her eyes, anger taking over for just a moment. "Well, would you like to disappear and keep it from me for another three years?" It took a moment, but she calmed down, drawing in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. This is a lot to take on."

"I know." Came the girl's reply. She closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath before opening them again. "Alison came to me one night-"

"You knew Alison?"

"No." This caused Emily to furrow her eyebrows. She was growing more and more confused with every word.

"I met her," Maya explained. "She came to me and Nate in True North. You know him as James. He actually was my cousin though. I loved him, a lot. In a family type of way, of course. The feeling was mutual." She paused a moment, letting the information sink in, before continuing. "That's why when Nate heard about my being sent to True North, he pretended to have also been on drugs, so I wouldn't be lonely there. He was a great actor, and the greatest cousin." Maya smiled slightly at the memory. "So anyways, Alison came and she said that if I didn't fake my death, she would hurt you. At first, I didn't believe her, didn't even believe she was Alison, but then I remembered what you told me about her blinding Jenna, and, well, I got worried." Maya stopped, seeing the look on Emily's face, but not quite being able to read it.

After a moment, Emily spoke up. "No… No." She refused to believe it. "She… She threatened to hurt me?" Slowly, Maya nodded, knowing that she was eliciting pain upon Emily, but being certain that her lover deserved the truth after all this time believing in pure lies.

It was as if Emily was frozen, unable to move a muscle, her mind racing. She couldn't form a single coherent thought, and everything was a blur. Suddenly, Maya wrapped her arms around the thin girl and held her close.

"I'm sorry." Maya whispered quietly. "I came back as soon as I could, which was tonight. I'm back, I'm with you, and if you still want me, I'll never leave you again."

[LINEBREAK]

She was doing this. She was actually, truly doing this. Not that she doubted she'd do this before, or even the moment she found out, but it all felt so surreal.

As she knocked on her door, her head went spinning, but she ignored it. Alison opened the door, a weird expression on her face, but her mood enlightening slightly when she saw Emily.

"Hey, Em," she smiled.

"Hi," Emily replied slowly. "Can I come in?"

Concerned, Alison nodded her head and stepped aside. "Of course." She said, "We just got rid of the police."

Emily nodded slightly, walking up the stairs and into Ali's room, leaving Alison confused, but following her. When they both reached her room, Emily sat down on the bed, motioning for Alison to sit as well, to which she complied. There was a long, uncomfortable silence before anyone spoke again.

"You threatened Maya into faking her death." Alison's eyes might have just popped out of her head.

"Em…" Alison started softly, thinking quickly.

"No. I don't want to hear anything. Just tell me, yes or no?" Emily asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I-" Ali started.

"You did _what_?"

"Look-" Alison began once again.

"I want to hear you say it." Emily raged. She rarely ever got this angry, but when she did, she was outraged.

"I threatened Maya into faking her death, but-"

"God, why? What have I ever done to you? I loved you, Alison." She didn't mention anything about the present tense. For one, she didn't understand her own feelings. Also, she didn't want to make Ali happy after it was her fault that she had been mourning for years.

"I lo-"

"Stop it. I don't want your lies."

"-A!" That letter definitely shut Emily up. "-A threatened you. They threatened to kill you, if I didn't make sure Maya was dead. I didn't have the heart to kill her, so I made sure she faked her death. I had to make it sound like I was the enemy, so I said that I was threatening you. I couldn't put her in danger by telling her about –A."

Emily sat quietly, processing these words. It had only been since last night when Maya had shown up at her window, but it felt like forever.

"Ja- I mean, Nate?" Emily asked.

"Really Maya's cousin. Perfectly innocent, except, he got the wrong idea. Near the end of his life, he kind of lost control of himself. He was a great actor, but he got too much into the role of a killer. He thought that since it was all my fault he was doing this, pretending to kill his cousin and all, and I love you, he would be hurting me, and ultimately, you, by killing you, and Paige." Alison explained. "He was a great guy, and he would do anything for someone he cared about. From what I heard, though, he lost touch with Maya soon, because she couldn't send letters anymore, and technology would track her down. And I guess he thought she was actually dead, or hurt, so he… Kind of lost a piece of his sanity. Those two were really close."

"I lived." Emily said slowly, processing her words. "Yet an innocent man died. One who devoted nearly all of his life to his cousin, someone I lo-" There was a pause. "Wait… you love me?"

Alison blushed a deep red, and suddenly looked vulnerable. This was a side of her Emily had seen only once before; when she was crying, retelling the story of what happened _that night_.

It was a new side of her. It wasn't her Queen Bitch persona, but it was her, truly Alison. And it was a side of her that she liked.

"Yes." There was a long silence. Emily didn't say it back. She was thinking, about Ali, and Maya. About everyone. About her screwed up life.

"Do you believe me?" Alison asked suddenly, her voice desperate.

"Yes." Emily said honestly.

"Do you forgive me?"

"No."

"Go out with me."

"No."

"Please, let me make it up to you."

Emily let out a sigh. Her life was the worst.

"One date."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**So sorry I didn't update for awhile. I have a lot of shit going on.**

**So um, I guess this chapter doesn't really have any Emaya or Emison, but it is against a certain ship. You'll find out soon :P**

**Anyway, please do not give up on your ship because judging by the reviews and PMs I'm getting, the majority of you will be happy with this story's endgame.**

_Previously on "So You're Back?"_

_"__Do you believe me?" Alison asked suddenly, her voice desperate._

_"__Yes." Emily said honestly._

_"__Do you forgive me?"_

_"__No."_

_"__Go out with me."_

_"__No."_

_"__Please, let me make it up to you."_

_Emily let out a sigh. Her life was the worst. _

_"__One date."_

Chapter 4-

She had agreed. She had really, truly agreed. And she was going. Why had she agreed? She didn't know. Why was she going? She didn't know.

But here she was, and she was making her way to the DiLaurentis house. It was twelve P.M., and she had agreed to go on a picnic with Alison. They were meeting up at Ali's, and driving from there.

She found herself on the DiLaurentis doorstep sooner than she wanted to. Half of her just wanted to turn around and run, never stop. But she knew she couldn't do that. Something was pulling her towards Alison. She wanted to know if the girl really had changed, if she really did love Emily or if it was all some sort of lie, some sort of game. She didn't want it to be. She remembered that day in the locker room, when Ali had told her she liked boys. Maybe that was true. Maybe she was bisexual. Clearly, she liked girls, too, since otherwise she wouldn't have asked Emily out. Maybe she was still figuring things out, experimenting. Was that what this was? An experiment?

Anyways, Emily never really believed in all of this. She believed it was stupid to fall in love with the body over the soul. Maybe that wasn't what Alison believed in. After all, Ali never was very deep and philosophical. Or maybe she was. There was a lot she didn't know about Alison DiLaurentis.

Taking a deep breath, Emily knocked on the door. She waited, but no sound could be heard. She knocked again. Nothing.

Now she panicked.

What if –A had gotten to Alison? What if something was wrong? Quickly grabbing the spare key from under the rug, Emily let herself in. She walked through the hallway she remembered all too well, trying to keep herself calm.

I'm sure everything's fine, she told herself. I'm sure Ali just didn't hear me. I'm sure she's just fine.

But her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of Alison's, and no matter how soothing her voice was in that moment, the words made her head spin.

"Look, I know. I'm sorry. I wanted her gone, if I couldn't have Emily, no one could. I wanted her to myself, even though I knew I couldn't have her."

It took a moment for Emily to process what she had heard, and then she took off in a run. She didn't stop, just kept running. She closed the door to Alison's house and tried to head home but her sense of direction was not the best when she was dizzy. The tears that made her vision swim did not aid her situation at all and she didn't know where she was when she fell to the ground and everything went black.


End file.
